Closed Doors
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: Eveytime someone exits her room, Namine makes sure the door is closed and lock. Why? See why and review please. This is like a sequel for Perfect Sketch. So for the people who liked Perfect Sketch, here's your addition to it.


**A/N:** This is sort of a sequel to Perfect Sketch. This is for everyone who loved Perfect Sketch. Oh, yeah…WARNING! THERE IS RAPE IN THIS STORY! You've been warned…Enjoy!

**Summary:** Every time someone exits her room, she makes sure it's closed and locked. See why.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Closed Doors:**

"_You do not have any power not to accept this. It is your fate…as the Nobody that you are". _

Namine remembered Marluxia's last words before he ordered her to do a very vile mission. She closed her eyes, seeing his smiling face that haunted her mind at the moment. She sat at her white table in her blank white room once more. It remained deathly quiet and peaceful, almost making it scary. She sat at the end of her table at the far side of the room.

She put her sketchbook up. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she also figured that what her captor was making her do was even more wrong. She sighed, feeling the Keyblade wielder's presence enter the castle.

She closed her eyes again and pinched the bridge of her nose. She almost felt tears swelling up in her eyes. She didn't want to do this at all, but she had to. Marluxia order her to, and he wasn't the type of person whom you would normally disobey.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia had everything set up the way he wanted. Now all he had to do confront the confused Keyblade wielder. As soon as he exited his room, he created a dark portal right in front that would lead him to the entrance of the castle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are we?", a boy with spiky brown hair and bright sapphire blue eyes asked as he walked along with his comrades, a duck and a dog.

"Garsh, Sora, I don't know", the dog said to the boy. "Do you know, Donald?".

"I'm just as clueless as you, Goofy", the duck said to the dog.

"Hm…let's see", Sora said, looking around.

The boys saw nothing but the white walls and white floors. The lighting was so bright it would be assumed that beams of light were rising from all over the room. As they wandered down hall, they saw a dark portal in front of them. Out came an entity in a black jacket. Sora, Goofy, and Donald gasped and jumped back.

Sora instantly summoned his most trusted weapon, the Keyblade, out of nothingness and pointed it at the entity, "Who are you?".

The man in the black jacket chuckled and said, "You'll know soon enough, Sora. For now, I would like to only inform you of this castle. Even since you've stepped through those doors and into this castle, you've forgot every magic spell and every attack that you've learned. So any attack you think you have for me will be futile".

"Yeah right", Donald said as he stepped forward, holding his staff out. "Fire!".

Nothing happened. Sora and Goofy gasped as the duck looked at his staff, wondering what could've happened to it. He pointed it at the hooded figure angrily. He knew that the figure HAD to be lying. Every attack…every spell…gone?

"Blizzard!", Donald cried, and nothing happened again. "Thunder!…Blizzaga? Firaga?".

Still nothing happened, and the figure laughed. His laughter sent chills up and down the boys' spines. The three of them didn't like the outlook of the stranger. He wasn't right…the laugh…everything. He seemed…like trouble.

Donald looked at his staff again, "What? How could this be?".

"As you journey this castle, you'll lose your memories one by one. Soon, you'll forget everything…even yourselves", the man said.

"What? What do you mean?', Sora blurted out, not liking the idea of losing all his memories at all.

The man said as he faded into the darkness that came with. The dark whipped out like snake-like vines and grew bigger the more the man went into. When he finally vanished, the darkness faded…or so they thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marluxia stood before the white door. He stood for seconds, staring at the only completely white door in his castle. The door looked as if it were originally white, and its doorknob was painted white too. Namine insisted for her own means. He sighed.

"Now that that's taken care of…it's time to settle things with this wretched and impudent little girl", he said with an almost angry growl as he wrapped his fingers around the white doorknob and opened the door.

He found the pale blonde girl sitting in her usual spot at the end of the room. She looked up at him without a single expression on her face. He smirked, sensing she was fighting herself to be brave and just look at him.

The sounds of his footsteps as he walked over to her were soft and slow as if he weren't in a hurry at all to get to her. Once he faced her, he grabbed her chin roughly, gazing into her now scared blue eyes. She whimpered under his rough tough and his rough gaze, turning her eyes away instantly.

"Oh…now you're scared?", he snarled.

He let go of her chin quickly and grabbed her arms in a breaking and very harsh grip. She yelped out in shock, but mostly pain as his fingers pressed on her pale skin roughly. He lifted her up with a menacing look in his eyes. All she saw now was a crazed maniac, and she didn't know what he planned to do.

He threw her on the table on her back. She slid across the table. Her dress was rising up on her pale legs, showing off way too much than she wanted. She tried to close her legs before the mahogany-haired man saw anything, but his lecherous gaze was already planted on her covered innocence.

Namine saw Marluxia smile evilly and lick his full, rosy lips . Her sapphire blue eyes widened in fear as she started to use her arms and knees to get off the table. Just as she was about to jump of the table, he shook it violently. She lost her balance and fell over to the ground on her side.

She heard his once soft footsteps grow louder, and she got up again by her hands. He ran after her and gripped the edge of her pal-colored blonde hair, tugging her towards him. Once she hit his chest, she screamed, thrashing about almost like a child when he was a temper tantrum. He merely chuckled and threw her back on the table on her back.

He got on the table and crawled after her before she could get up again. As she leaned on her elbows to get up, he got on her, throwing her back down on her back with his weight. She struggled under him. Her eyes closed, and mouth opened as she screamed loudly for help. She banged her little, fragile fists against his chest over and over again, but it didn't affect him in the slightest sense.

When he grew tired of her flying fists, he grabbed both of her wrists roughly with one of his hands and pinned them above her head. Her legs tried to kick anything, even his groins so she could hurt him enough to get away, but the way he was laying on her prevented that plan from taking place.

He touched her cheek gently. The touch was almost soothing to her, almost making her forget about her current struggle. He looked at her small, fragile body underneath him. The sight alone made him excited, and a small heat went straight to his loins.

"Marluxia, please stop this! I'll obey you! Just…please…don't do this!", Namine cried.

Marluxia ignored her completely, using the hand that wasn't holding Namine's wrists to move her little white dressed up to her hips, exposing her thin, white thighs to his lustful gaze.

He continued to move the dress up, seeing her lacy white panties with a small rose embedded in it. He was able to lift the dress over her head without giving her enough time to move and get away from him.

She whimpered as he lay one of his hands on her pale, creamy thigh. He smirked a little and used both of his hands to unhook the white silky bra from her body. She gasped when the cold air hit her white breasts. She felt eyes glued to them, which made her struggle even more.

"Please…don't look…", she whimpered, closing her eyes again so she wouldn't have to see the crazed with lust look on her captor's face.

He stared at the perfection of the little girl's pale body. He could tell she was going to develop well…that is if she could anymore. He looked back down at her panties and lowered his head down to them.

She opened her eyes again, feeling him shift lower on her body. She met solid and lustful midnight blue eyes that went with a face that was also smiling at her. He bit the part of her panties that was right below her belly button and above her white rose with his teeth, pulling them down skillfully over her small hips and off her legs and body.

He raised himself up as he continued to look at the panic-stricken girl. He tossed the panties to the side with his mouth like a dog that's throwing away a ball or something he doesn't want in his mouth at the time. She was afraid that he had might've turned into a dog at that moment, the way his eyes were glued on her body.

Now she was completely naked in front of her master. She used her small arms to cover her feminine places. She cried. Tears spilling down her white cheeks. She felt violated already, also feeling that he should've seen her like this. Not ever. No man or Nobody has ever seen her like this.

He quickly slipped off his black jacket, revealing his toned muscular chest that attracted her eyes the moment he took the jacket off. Without looking at her, he knew she was gawking at the toned perfection of his chest and abs. He stripped himself also of his black pants.

Afterwards, he looked down at her pleading white flower. She barely had any hair down on her warmth, but he could still see strands of blonde crowing her feminine mound. She struggled the more she saw him look at her essence.

His member seemed to twitch with life at the sight of her virginity. Its lips were a very pale pink, making it look like it has never been touched before. He used his slim skillful fingers to rub around its lips gently, but firmly. She gasped, feeling stabs of unwanted pleasure run straight through her body.

He used his fingers to find her clit as he used his other hand to fondle and grope her right breast. He stroked her clit softly at first, but when she moaned, he began stroking it harder and faster.

She yelped in pleasure and tried to close her legs, but he just shoved them open again with the hand that hardened her nipples quickly. She kicked her legs everywhere, and he just kept proving that the attempt to get away was futile.

He leaned down and began to lick at her clit, causing her to let out a sharp and loud moan. As he began to suck and nibble on it, he heard her scream and removed his head slowly. He looked down and saw her feminine juices spill out onto the table.

He looked back at her and smirked, "Seems like you like it".

She shook her head, and he grabbed her chin down to pull her into a rough and passionate kiss. Because she gasped, he was able to slip his tongue in to wrestle against hers. As their tongues wrestled, he used one of his hands to open her closed thighs again, and the other hand was used to feel on her left breast.

She jerked against him, wanting more than anything for him to stop, but all of her pleads were useless to him. When she felt him poke at her innocent entrance with his long and thick member, she screamed. The tears that swelled back up in her hands, spilled instantly, fall onto the table.

He didn't care that she was crying. In fact, it turned him on more. The heat in his member was so bad that it was throbbing painfully, and it was killing him that he hadn't taken her sooner. He penetrated her extremely tiny flower roughly and without gentleness. Namine closed her eyes shut to let out a bloodcurdling scream as she gripped her hair with her hands.

"It hurts! Marluxia, it hurts!", she screamed as she thrashed about underneath.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It's alright…you'll feel good soon…real soon".

He smirked as he began slipping in and out of the girl quickly. He got on his knees, so he could lean back and watch his member go in and out of the girl's stretching labia. It gripped his manliness in an unbearable chokehold, making him grunt and pant loudly.

The groans seem to vibrate in his throat as he closed his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore and began to thrust wildly like a maniac. He could hear her scream in pain underneath, and that was the fuel that drove him crazier.

He felt the inner walls of her throbbing and still painfully tight warmth constrict if possible tighter. He felt her jerk and shudder underneath him as she experienced her fist powerful climax. She felt him continue to go in and out of her, and he, after a couple of powerful thrusts, spilled his hot and plentiful cum into her bruised passage.

Once he was through, he pull out slowly and got off the table. He looked back at Namine's naked body to find her still on her back with her knees propped up, giving him a good view of her now tainted passage.

There was blood and the mixture of their juices spilling down her slightly widened hole. He smirked at how she still kept the innocent look on her face. The fluids from her warmth spilled on the table, and she began to move, curling up into a fetal ball position.

He heard her whimper that lead on into a silent cry. He heard her sniffle, but didn't care. He began to find his clothes and put them on. She cradled and rocked herself in her own arms as the tears fell like a waterfall. She continued to cry, feeling vile…feeling squalid. Her innocence taken away by someone she hadn't fallen in love with…yet.

Namine has always thought of Marluxia as a handsome leader. That's why she wasn't so reluctant to come under his care. But that thought of him was gone. Now it was replaced with one of anger, and she knew she'll never be able to forgive him. Once she was calm enough, she sat up, leaning on her hand for support. She looked around and saw Marluxia was gone.

Quickly, she got off the table, only to meet the excruciating all over her body when her feet hit the floor. She fell to her hands and knees, panting softly as the pain went away. She knew if she stood up now, she'll feel that horrible pain again, so she crawled on her belly to the door.

She used the white doorknob to help her on her knees. She closed the door, then locked it. She threw her back against it and began sobbing her heart out. She slowly put her knees to her still naked chest and wrapped her pale arms around them, crying more and more, and soaking her own body with the thousands of salty tears. Now, she'll learn to always keep her door closed and locked, so anyone she didn't want to enter would not come in easily.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it! Watch out for my upcoming Sephiroth story in the Final Fantasy VII fan fiction section. Please also do me the favor of reading and reviewing the rest of my stories. Well…until next time!


End file.
